Golf clubs take various forms, for example a wood, a hybrid, an iron, a wedge, or a putter, and these clubs generally differ in head shape and design (e.g., the difference between a wood and an iron, etc.), club head material(s), shaft material(s), club length, and club loft.
Generally, during impact with a golf ball, a golf club face plate undergoes a certain amount of deformation. More specifically, the face plate undergoes an elastic deformation in the form of deflection such that at impact with the golf ball, the face plate deflects and then rebounds in a spring-like manner. This elastic deformation increases the Coefficient of Restitution (COR). A higher COR increases the kinetic energy that is transferred to the golf ball at impact, generally increasing golf ball speed and golf ball launch distance.
In certain golf clubs, the thickness of the face plate is reduced to increase the deflection of the face plate at impact. Too much deflection of the face plate over time, however, can lead to irreversible plastic deformation. Plastic deformation of the face plate reduces the amount of elastic deformation and resulting “spring-effect” available, ultimately reducing the ability of the club head to produce optimum golf ball speed and golf ball launch distance.
While golf clubs have a variety of known designs, there is a need for allowing elastic deformation of the golf club face plate during impact with a golf ball while also imposing a limit on elastic deformation to reduce the risk of irreversible plastic deformation of the golf club face plate.